Take your time
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Elle veut être seule mais Ginny ne la laisse pas et l'accompagne tout au long de cette journée. Femslash, Hermione/Ginny.


**Titre : **Take your time

**Auteure : **Hermystic

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **Hermione/Ginny

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas grand-chose, tout est à JKR !

**Notes : **Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et, à cette occasion, j'ai décidé de sortir ce texte ! Ceci est empli de guimauve bien sucrée parce que c'est délicieux hé ! Je vous retrouver en bas pour vous indiquer mes sources d'inspirations … En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

**Dédicaces **: Un grand merci à CacheCoeur pour m'avoir inspiré ce texte au cours de cet atelier d'écriture ! Un grand merci à Paul pour avoir pris le temps de relire cette publication ! :)

* * *

Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute de crainte de casser son image d'ancienne élève sérieuse mais elle était une véritable clinomane. Malgré le sérieux qu'elle portait à ses études, elle appréciait dormir le matin. Même si, ironiquement, elle s'imposait de se lever tôt afin d'être prête avant tout le monde. Elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle aurait bien du mal à être présentable.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle resta bien volontiers sous sa couette. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard ! Le bruit ambiant présent au Terrier ne l'aida pas, elle grogna en se maudissant d'avoir oublié le sort de silence qui aurait rendu, la chambre partagée avec Ginny, imperméable aux nuisances sonores. Elle tenta de se rendormir mais rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas. De mauvaise grâce, elle repoussa sa couette et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Ses pieds atterrirent sur le tapis moelleux posé au sol. Elle les bougea savourant sa douceur. C'était un plaisir simple qu'elle savoura en ce matin ô combien particulier pour elle.

La jeune femme se leva, se prépara rapidement, saisit son sac sans fond, qui ne la quittait jamais, et sortit de la chambre, partagée avec Ginny, aussi discrètement que possible. Elle espérait que tout le monde serait occupé à droite et à gauche pour ne pas faire attention à elle. Hermione ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, elle voulait être seule. De cette manière, elle avait l'impression de faire un caprice, d'être égoïste mais elle prenait vraiment conscience de l'acte commis un an plus tôt.

En effaçant sa présence de l'esprit de ses parents, en les envoyant en Australie, elle se rendait compte que les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux ne seraient plus jamais là pour elle, pour la féliciter de ses réussites, pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle prit la poudre d'escampette sous les yeux impuissants de Ginny. Celle-ci s'était levée de bonne heure, une habitude prise à cause de ses frères bruyants, pour préparer une surprise pour Hermione.

Hermione marchait seule à travers champ jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au sommet d'une colline où elle avait une vue imprenable sur les environs. Elle s'installa contre un arbre et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir des morceaux d'ananas confits. Elle les grignota sans grande conviction avant de laisser tomber. Aussi bons soient-ils, ils avaient du mal à passer. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant faire passer le temps plus vite mais un roulement de cailloux la fit sursauter. Par réflexe, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le « danger » qui s'avéra être … une Ginny levant les mains en signe de paix.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura Hermione en baissant sa baguette magique.

\- Je t'ai vu partir de la maison, est-ce que … est-ce que ça va ? demanda la rousse, hésitante.

\- Pas trop … marmonna la brune, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Envie d'en parler ? lança Ginny en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Pas vraiment, souffla Hermione.

\- Pas de soucis, fit Ginny, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? relança – t – elle ensuite pour ne pas laisser tomber l'affaire.

\- Je … Cela va te paraitre incongru parce qu'on est dehors mais … J'aimerai que … Que tu me prennes dans tes bras … S'il te plait ? », fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ginny sourit et la prit dans ses bras. La brune se blottit tout contre elle retrouvant la chaleur des bras qu'elle appréciait tant. Ils lui avaient manqué pendant leur année de vadrouille et elle était heureuse de les retrouver. Elle ignorait encore combien de temps cela allait durer mais elle profita de ce moment où elle se sentait en sécurité.

Hermione ne voulait pas bouger mais elle sentait que l'air frais commençait à faire effet, des frissons la prenaient par intermittences. Elle se dégagea avec délicatesse de l'étreinte et garda la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa peine à Ginny. Cette dernière posa pourtant ses mains sur ses joues obligeant Hermione à relever les yeux pour la regarder. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant toute la peine dans son regard.

« Je me doute que ça doit être un jour compliqué pour toi mais … Ne sois pas triste, tu n'es pas toute seule, affirma Ginny.

\- Je sais mais … Mes parents ne sont … ne seront plus jamais là pour m'envoyer une lettre, me donner des nouvelles de la maison et me souhaiter mon anniversaire, souffla Hermione, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Oh Mione … » souffla à son tour Ginny en s'approchant d'elle pour déposer des baisers légers sur ses joues qui se faisaient humides des larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.

Hermione pleura un moment, Ginny la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put et lui parla des dernières inventions de son père. Elles étaient toutes aussi incongrues les unes que les autres du fait de leur sérendipité. En faisant de grands gestes pour accentuer ses propos, Ginny faisait la description de l'usage qui était censé en être fait faisant un peu rire Hermione. Celle-ci était étonnée que la guerre n'ait pas arrêté l'imagination foisonnante du père de famille mais elle en était heureuse pour lui. Cela lui permettait de retrouver une activité en dehors de son travail et de sa famille.

Ce fut avec un léger sourire aux lèvres que les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses à contempler le paysage qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. De l'étoupe commençait à se voir au-dessus d'un plan d'eau. S'étalant de plus en plus au fond de la colline, le brouillard se formait sous les yeux fascinés d'Hermione et Ginny. Le phénomène était tel que la lumière du jour se mit à décliner.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites rentrer maintenant ? demanda Ginny.

\- Pas spécialement, avoua Hermione.

\- Tu veux qu'on transplane quelque part où … où nous serons tranquilles ? proposa la rousse, incertaine.

\- Je ne veux pas te priver de ta famille, commença Hermione.

\- Ils pourront bien se passer de moi pour une journée … De toute manière, j'ai une sacoche avec quelques affaires, cela devrait aller, répliqua la benjamine de la famille Weasley en lui montrant l'objet en question qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore vu.

\- Hé bien … Envoyons un patronus et partons pour la journée » lança la brune en se levant et en tendant sa main à Ginny.

S'en saisissant, Ginny se releva à son tour. Elle envoya un patronus au Terrier pour les prévenir qu'elle était avec Hermione. Cette dernière garda la main de Ginny dans la sienne et, passant l'autre dans son dos, les fit transplaner vers une destination connue d'elle seule.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

\- A Bath, réputée pour ses thermes qui, dit-on, redonnent une seconde jouvence à ceux qui s'y baignent, énonça Hermione.

\- Oh ! Et ça marche vraiment ? questionna la rousse, sceptique.

\- Aucune idée ! Mais si ça te dit, on peut aller tester, il semblerait qu'il y ait une partie cachée des moldus », répliqua la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

Ginny secoua la tête, amusée. Hermione l'entraina dans un coin reculé des thermes et s'arrêta devant un pan de mur. Elle marmonna quelques mots que Ginny comprit vaguement comme étant une évocation de souvenirs d'enfance. La brune approcha doucement sa main du mur qui passa au travers. Elle se tourna vers la rousse qui regarda derrière elles afin de vérifier que les moldus soient occupés ailleurs. Personne ne les regardait, elles ignoraient s'il y avait un sortilège repousse-moldus mais cela arrangeait bien leurs affaires. Ce fut ensemble qu'elles franchirent le mur qui leur dévoila le pendant sorcier des thermes. Celles-ci ressemblaient en tout point aux moldues à l'exception faite des tenues sorcières et du fait qu'il était possible de se baigner dans les thermes en plus de déambuler dans une partie un peu plus historique. Une sorcière s'approcha d'elles pour les accueillir.

« Bienvenue aux Magic'Thermes mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama joyeusement l'hôtesse d'accueil dont le badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Gemma.

\- Merci, firent en chœur Hermione et Ginny.

\- Souhaitez-vous bénéficier d'une de nos formules bien-être ou simplement visiter les lieux ? s'enquiert la troisième femme.

\- Hé bien pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se détendre … Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Hermione en regardant Ginny.

\- Nous sommes là pour ça, non ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas-là … Qu'est-il possible de faire comme soins ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez combiner un massage aux onguents magiques avec une cure thermale revigorante » proposa Gemma.

Les deux femmes devisèrent à voix basse, Hermione avoua son envie d'être seule en sa compagnie ce que comprit Ginny. Cette dernière prit alors la parole pour annoncer leur choix.

« Nous allons prendre uniquement la cure thermale revigorante, annonça Ginny.

\- Je vous invite à me suivre alors », fit Gemma en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Hermione sortit quelques gallions de sa bourse et paya leur cure commune. Elles purent ensuite se changer dans un vestiaire afin de revêtir chacune un maillot de bain, qu'Hermione avait sorti de son sac sans fond, avant de se diriger vers le bassin chaud. Sitôt dans l'eau, la brume les entoura atténuant les bruits ainsi que les regards alentour. Cela leur garantit une certaine intimité leur permettant de profiter de cette journée ô combien particulière pour Hermione. Celle-ci ferma les yeux tant ses émotions étaient contradictoires.

« Ne pense à rien Mione, dit doucement Ginny en se lovant contre elle.

\- Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi, répondit la concernée en rouvrant les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Je me doute que la plaie sera longue à panser, nous vivons un peu la même chose à la maison tu sais … murmura la jeune Weasley.

\- Tu as raison, profitons de ce moment ! approuva la brune.

\- Et profitons du fait que tu acceptes de ne pas faire quelque chose seule ! lança Ginny, taquine.

\- Hey ! Quand c'est toi, j'aime partager ce que je fais, ce que je vis ! Avec les autres, c'est … Différent ? Je sais, j'ai partagé une partie de ma vie avec Harry et ton frère mais ce n'est pas pareil … J'ai été seule pendant longtemps puis j'ai débarqué dans le monde sorcier et je l'ai été de moins en moins au fil des ans. C'était devenu compliqué de trouver un moment rien que pour moi … Et puis … _Tu _es arrivée et je n'ai plus vraiment eu envie d'être une simple spectatrice de ma vie » avoua Hermione en caressant machinalement le bras de Ginny.

Touchée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, la rousse se mit face à elle et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde. Hermione y répondit avec plaisir et passa ses mains dans le dos de sa petite-amie pour la tenir contre elle. Elle lui souffla qu'elle était bien, là, dans ses bras. Contre le rebord du bassin, elle se mit à somnoler, apaisée d'être dans l'eau en sa compagnie. Sourire aux lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit. Ce fut une vague de fraicheur qui lui fit prendre conscience de son environnement. En voulant se mouvoir, elle tomba sur le visage apaisé de Ginny. Elle y déposa quelques baisers pour la réveiller à son tour. La rousse papillonna des yeux et rencontra les yeux attendris de sa petite amie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vraiment mis dans l'eau mais c'est efficace, commenta Ginny.

\- Je l'ignore tout autant … En tout cas, ça fait du bien, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Tu veux qu'on bouge ? proposa la jeune Weasley.

\- Volontiers, je commence à avoir un peu froid » avoua la brune en frissonnant comme pour prouver ses dires.

Ginny éclata de rire et, se dégageant de la douce étreinte, sortit du bassin dévoilant ainsi un dos sensuel, et des courbes délicieusement callipyges aux yeux d'Hermione. Le Quidditch, et les batailles menées au cours des mois passés, avaient eu raison de la formation de ces formes. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione qui savourait la vue. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans la lune que Ginny la découvrit.

« Allo la Terre ? Ici, la Lune ! lança Ginny en reprenant une expression moldue.

\- Depuis quand tu connais cette expression ? demanda Hermione en sortant rapidement de l'eau.

\- J'essaie de m'intéresser un peu à la culture moldue … Que ça soit à cause de mon père ou de toi, j'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus … avoua la rousse.

\- Oh … C'est vraiment adorable de ta part … souffla la brune en lui frôlant la main.

\- Enfin bon j'ai dû lire cette phrase quelque part et ça m'a marqué plus que de raison on dirait, fit Ginny en ricanant.

\- C'est moins étrange venant de toi que de Malfoy, c'est sûr ! » fit Hermione, amusée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et se mirent à glousser en imaginant le concerné user de la fameuse expression moldue associant la planète Terre et son satellite. Il était vrai que l'astronomie leur apprenait les planètes, les satellites et leurs étoiles sans forcément apporter d'anecdotes supplémentaires. Ce n'était pas le lieu, ni le moment et cela n'intéressait, malheureusement, pas forcément tout le monde.

Hermione et Ginny devisèrent tranquillement en allant retrouver le vestiaire. Elles se changèrent une nouvelle fois et retrouvèrent la préposée à l'accueil. Elles échangèrent sur l'expérience qu'elles venaient de vivre. La brune voulut jouer les curieuses en se renseignant sur la composition de l'eau mais elle eut uniquement le droit à un sourire nébuleux. Elle n'en sut guère plus mais cela lui était égal à la plus grande surprise de Ginny. Cette dernière pensait que sa petite amie n'aurait pas lâché le morceau.

« Hé bah alors, pas plus curieuse que ça ? lança Ginny en voulant la taquiner.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir mon insatiable curiosité mais pour me détendre parce que c'est _mon _jour » répliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'était vrai, elle se sentait infiniment plus détendue qu'à son arrivée. Ce fut l'âme en paix qu'elle sortit en compagnie de Ginny, qui avait approuvé ses propos d'un rapide baiser. Elles se mêlèrent à nouveau aux moldus visitant les Thermes et en profitèrent à leur tour. Elles en sortirent quand leurs ventres crièrent famine. Elles trouvèrent un petit restaurant discret, tout en étant à proximité de l'abbaye de Bath, où elles se délectèrent bien volontiers de nourriture moldue. Leur repas pris, elles déambulèrent dans l'édifice gothique qui dominait l'espace public. Le silence religieux les fit soupirer de bonheur. Elles n'étaient pas pressées de retrouver le bruit ambiant présent au Terrier mais elles s'y résolurent à contrecœur. Se dirigeant vers les espaces verts présents, elles y déambulèrent jusqu'à trouver un coin discret.

Toutefois, avant de transplaner, Hermione s'accroupit pour ramasser un joli petit caillou sous le regard perplexe de Ginny. La brune lui expliqua qu'elle aimait bien en récolter, cela lui permettait de se remémorer les bons moments qu'elle avait passé. C'était un fait que ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment compris mais elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Chaque roche était alors associée à un morceau de papier ou de parchemin relatant la journée passée. Ce fut les yeux brillants qu'Hermione acheva son explication. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup pour se remettre de l'évocation de ces souvenirs familiaux. Le pincement qu'elle ressentait habituellement n'était pas aussi puissant. À ce moment-là, elle sut que, peut-être, elle pourrait passer les années suivantes à évoquer sa famille en gardant les yeux secs.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Ginny, inquiète de la voir aussi silencieuse.

\- Je crois que oui, ça devrait aller pour le mieux maintenant, répondit Hermione pour la rassurer.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens prête à retourner affronter ma famille, l'irénisme de ma famille envers ce cher Percy ainsi que tous les drames passés, présents et futurs qui y auront lieu ? » questionna la rousse, en reprenant les termes entendus dans une discussion familiale, sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en lui tendant la main.

Surprise, mais amusée par les propos pompeux de sa petite amie, Hermione hocha la tête et saisit la main tendue. Elles transplanèrent ensemble à proximité du Terrier mais n'eurent guère de chance en atterrissant dans le margouillis qui s'était formé en leur absence. La pluie avait fait son œuvre en rendant la terre boueuse. Dépitée, elles s'extirpèrent de la masse spongieuse au son des grenouilles qui croassaient non loin de la demeure familiale. Le concert de bruit les fit pouffer de rire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un simple rire, mais cela leur fit infiniment de bien de rentrer de leur expédition en restant aussi positive que détendue pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Si après cette fic, vous avez envie d'en savoir plus, notamment sur le sortilège d'amnésie lancé par Hermione sur ses parents, je vous invite à lire mon autre texte intitulé _**Amnésie contrôlée**_, je pense qu'il complète bien le présent texte !

Il est donc grand temps de vous révéler les coulisses de ce texte … Je l'ai commencé au cours d'un atelier d'écriture sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel. Je devais glisser des mots – ou au moins le concept de certains mots – au fil de mon écrit. Ils étaient les suivants : clinomane/imperméable/tapis/caprice/ananas/querencia/sérendipité/etoupe/sacoche/jouvence/atténuer/masturdating/margouillis/callipyge/irénisme/planète/grenouille/habseligkeiten. J'ai fait au mieux pour que le tout reste cohérent !

Je l'ai aussi écrit dans le cadre du défi Anniversaire – Hermione Granger – et des Petits défis entre amis – Hermione/Ginny – présents sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

Je vous dis à très vite ! :)


End file.
